i love your tears
by yami yasi
Summary: yami, one of khemet insurrectional's capture prince of egypt yugi . why ? .......and why bakura one of insurrectional commander's protect yami by his shoulder's //// yugioh //// yami
1. Chapter 1

**hi dear's . my dear friend rezabrando Translated one of my story's and now you can read it . i hope you like it and i love , you send me review till i know how you think about this chapter . you can write for me that how you like story continue in future .**

**for yami ( a wonderful character and a awsome person in fantasy world ) .**

**I Love Your Tears**

By Yasi (frodo_20008 at yahoo DOT com)

Translated into English by rezabrando

(Originally posted as a YuGiOh fan fiction in animparadise forum)

www dot animparadise dot com

A word by translator:

Yasi wanted someone to translate this story into English, I volunteered and she accepted me so willingly. I must confess that it was nice of her to trust a mere student of English (that would be me) for doing the translation. I started and translated the first chapter (the chapter you are about to read.) It was fun, and I actually enjoyed it. I tried to keep the original feeling of the story with translating every sentence into English as close as possible to its counterpart in Persian, but in some sentences, it was a little hard to retain this promise.

For the last word, I devote this translation to Yasi and all fans of YuGiOh!

I hope you enjoy it!

rezabrando at yahoo DOT com

Saturday, July 25, 2009

**Chapter 1**

The wasteland looked immense and infinite. The woman, exhausted, taking her steps further and further.

Her face roasted by the burning sun and her lips withered from the raging thirst.

Out of nowhere, a large cliff came into view. She sat in the shade of the cliff and leant against it.

Something in her arms that seemed to be a bundle at first, started to move slightly.

An angelic smile animated her face. She moved the cloth aside. A small face, presenting a smooth and tanned skin which was irritated by the sun a little bit appeared in front of her eyes.

The baby opened his violet gem-like eyes and stared at the mother.

"Waking up, sweetie?" She said, with a smile.

Carefully and gently, she touched baby's tiny nose with the tip of her finger.

His lips had already been withered and he was about to cry.

The woman put her finger in her own mouth and tried to make it wet.

"See? I don't have any water either." She said.

Still, she tried again and succeeded to make the tip of her finger a bit wet.

She slowly touched around the baby's lips with her finger and made them wet. Having pleased with this, the baby held his mother's finger in his hands. Mother looked at him.

He twiddled his mother's fingers for a short period of time, then, put it in the mouth and started to suck it up with joy.

Woman's face became gloomy.

"I know you're hungry, sweetie. Forgive me, but I..."

"What should I do? I can't breast feed him anymore." She whispered.

Hesitation took her away for a moment, but then, she cradled the tiny baby in her bosom and offered her breast to him.

The baby stared at his mother.

"I know, it barely has any milk, but it's better than nothing, suck at your mother breast, my sweetie." She said .

The baby, with shriveled lips, tried to suck milk from his mother's breast.

The woman felt lighter. The delightful feel of her baby's being in her bosom made her feel more comfortable.

She petted the baby and played with his three-color blonde-dark-violet hair which wrapped his small face so softly.

The baby was clawing at the mother's breast with all his might, The small mouth of his demanded a drop of milk. Shiny small teardrops flowed from the corners of his eyes and smoothly made their ways on his cheek. The sorrowful woman petted her baby, and while enduring all the scratches due to the baby's claws on her breast, she was humming softly this song to herself.

"Hush now, my baby.

Be still love, don't cry.

Sleep like you're rocked

by the stream. Sleep and

remember this river lullaby,

and I'll be with you when you

dream."

Her voice resonated through the baby's ears. She'd sung this song a lot of times to her baby before.

A Mysterious aura flowed through her body and emanated out, and then…

little Atem laughed, milk flowed from the corner of his mouth.

Mother smiled in amazement.

"You little cunning boy, I didn't have any milk to feed you. Where did you exactly get milk from?"

"It's a miracle" She whispered to herself.

The sparkle of the tearful big eyes of Atem reflected in his mother's eyes.

The woman looked at Atem and smiled.

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world I've ever seen, sweetie."

The woman bended over and kissed Atem on the forehead and smiled again.

Thirst and fatigue reared their heads. She knew she didn't have much time left. A gust of warm wind blew toward her and gently petted her face. Her eyes had become blurred.

For the last time, she kissed her little angel on the cheek and slowly close her eyes.

***

Yami opened his eyes slowly. The ceiling which was ornamented with carving reflected in his eyes. He looked at the sky through the window. The curtain was swinging in the breeze. He got out of bed and went to the balcony of his room. A peaceful warm evening breeze blew gently around him. He looked at stars appearing one by one and twinkling at him from afar on the horizon.

The sound of someone's knocking on the door took Yami away from his dreams.

"Come in"

A boy with brown hear and dark skin slowly opened the door.

"Everybody returned. They brought some interesting news." Said Jedi.

"So, It's about the time" Said Yami, with a wise look on his face.

"You're right. Soon pharaoh will pay for his evil deeds."

TO BE CONTINUED

******poem is from **the movie 

**'The Prince of Egypt'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love Your Tears**

**by Yasi**

Translated into English by rezabrando

(rezabrando AT yahoo DOT com)

Originally posted as a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction in animparadise forum

**Chapter 2**

Jedi and Yami, while covering their faces with black hoods, peeped through a hole in the rocks they were hiding behind.

"That's it. This kind of splurge only takes place for Pharaoh and his allies." Jedi said.

"Well… You're probably right. Tell the guys to get ready." Yami said.

Jedi slowly made a gesture with his hand to the group of rebels who were hiding behind him and they all declared their readiness with drawing their swords.

Yami gazed at the big golden carriage which was shinning in the sunshine.

"Too many bodyguards" Yami whispered.

"Yeah, there are more bodyguards than usual." Jedi said.

Yami frowned. "There are too many, but it doesn't matter. Be ready."

And then… When the carriage completely came into the vision, Yami got up and Yelled.

"ATTACK!"

Prince Yugi nearly slipped over.

"Ahhhh!"

Shimon took Yugi's hand.

"Be careful, Prince. You're going to fall out of the carriage."

"I've become tired, Shimon. I'm very sleepy." Yugi said, while yawning.

"Soon, we will be in the court. Be a little more patient, then you can rest.

Yugi yawned again.

"Yeah… You're right."

And then, the sound of someone's yelling took sleep away from his eyes.

"ATTACK!"

Yugi heard some screams from outside, the carriage became unstable and then fell on the ground with a great crash, this caused Yugi and Shimon to be on theirs guards.

"What the hell's going on?!" Shimon cried out.

Yugi jumped out of the carriage.

"No, Prince. Don't go outside."

Yugi was standing there, with wide-open eyes, watching the fight between his father's men and some strange warriors that had their faces covered with black hoods.

He, immediately, pulled himself together and drew his sword, then charged toward the rebels and engaged with one of the them.

"Protect the Prince at all cost!" One of the soldiers yelled.

Yugi was a skilled warrior. He had three proficient and experienced teacher, his father, Shimon and Seto. But his opponent was a strong and experienced warrior, too, that at least was twice as heavy as he was.

The rebel throw Yugi back with a strong blow, but Yugi rolled over agilely and made his way through The rebel's legs and then, from the back, struck him on the head with the handle of his sword. The rebel fell flat on the ground.

A young man whose cover was blown in the battle and his brown hairs scattered all over his face screamed.

"BATA!!!"

And rush toward Yugi, but his way got blocked by a soldier who had quickly positioned himself between them.

Yugi flung one of the rebel to the ground with a quick blow and with a quicker turn dodged another rebel's sword.

Due to the soldiers' and rebels' running and rolling, a thick cloud of dust had been risen all over the place. Yugi, in the middle of that rush, caught sight of a young man who defeated some of the soldiers in a incredible way.

He jumped up nimbly, took the hairs of a soldier in his claws and knocked him to another soldier, then, made a turn, dodged another one's spear and kicked and sent him to a pile of dirt. Yugi was watching him astonishingly and due to a moment of inattention, his right arm suffered from an unbearable pain. Yugi cried out and turned around, he was able to repel the blow which was pointed to his heart with his sword, and then he plunged the sword up to the hilt into the attacker's chest.

The sharp pain, accompanied with the tiredness of being in travel for so long, had exhausted him. Yugi fell on his kneels. Most of the soldiers around him had been disarmed or injured or dead. He looked behind dizzily. Two rebels had taken Shimon and was pulling him on the ground.

He turned his head around. The same strange young fellow knocked down another soldier to the ground, then looked around himself. His chest was moving up and down quickly, he had a severe wound on his right hand which was bleeding, probably one of the soldiers stabbed him in the battle, but, Yugi felt that he wasn't affected by the wound or bleeding, he was

standing there, strongly and uprightly, commanding his crew what to do next.

He turned over and gazed at Yugi. A gust of strong wind blew and more dust risen into the air. The hood which was covering the man's face came off and his beautiful three-color hairs scattered all around his face. Yugi's noble hat, which was tipped to one side of his head in the battle, blown away by the wind and caused his hairs to scatter around as well. Threecolor hairs exactly as like as the man's who was standing in front of him.

They both stared at each other in great wonder. Yugi looked at the young's man big eyes. Those beautiful eyes which was glittering with a dark violet color.

The young man became completely dumbfounded the moment he saw Yugi's hair. His body seemed strong and solid. He was of medium height and his black shirt and pants were swinging in the wind. Yugi get lost in yami's eye's for a moment and then darkness embraced him.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
